Waking Up in Vegas Deleted Scenes
by Phantom Serenity
Summary: The deleted scenes from "Waking Up In Vegas". Will make sense if you've read the other story. MATURE!
1. Wedding Night

**And here is the first installment of the deleted scenes for "Waking Up in Vegas". We're going to go in chronological order, so here it is, "The Wedding Night".**

**Remember, this is "M" rated, so no kiddies! **

Christine giggled hysterically as they moved through the hallway of the hotel. Finally, her giggles got so bad she could hardly breathe or walk. Erik's reaction was to swoop her up in his arms and rush even faster down the hall. "Almost to the room, my beautiful bride." She responded by kissing his neck repeatedly, adding in a few nibbles, causing him to groan as he fumbled in his pocket for the room key.

They finally made it into the room. Erik slammed the door shut, and, kicking off his shoes and socks, turned to see Christine already fumbling her way out of her shirt after she had placed the complimentary champagne on the table. He moaned and went to her side, whispering "Let me help you with that." He pulled the shirt over head, then dragged his fingers down her sides. Her skin felt so soft under his fingertips, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. She closed her eyes and smiled, reveling in the feel of him. Then she moved her hands and began pulling off his shirt.

Christine hummed in appreciation as she took in his form. She ran her hands across his chest and Erik moaned again. Her touch moved him to action again, and he quickly removed her skirt and bra, laying her out on the bed in just the briefest of underwear. He gazed at her, almost unbelieving at his good luck. Here was the woman of his dreams, the woman he had longed for. He leaned over her, kissing her as he removed his pants and boxers. He slipped his fingers under the lace, sliding it down slowly as if he were opening a precious gift. Erik laid a soft kiss on her hip, and then kissed his way up her body.

She sighed as she felt his lips. Occasionally his mask would graze her skin, but instead of distracting her it would add to all the sensations she was feeling of being with this mysterious man. As he moved even closer, Christine moaned, aching for him. "Please… I need you." She murmured. Erik grew even harder at her words. He couldn't wait any longer. He began kissing her, intensifying the kisses as he slipped inside of her.

Simultaneously they moaned at their joining. Erik held still for a moment, trying to memorize the sensation of being inside her. She squirmed, waiting for him to move. After what felt like forever, he began moving, slowly moving, enjoying her moans and gasps. Christine wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and saying urgently "More, more". Something in Erik's mind snapped at that point, and he lost all control. He began moving harder and faster, urged on by her screams. Finally Christine screamed out her release, and Erik followed her quickly.

After laying there for a few moments, Erik slowly stood, walking over to grab the champagne and two cups. He quickly poured them a small amount, handing her on cup and raising his in a toast. "Here's to us, my dear." They both drank, and then Christine held her hand out to him, beckoning to him. "Get over here, you." She said with a tone in her voice that caused Erik to ache again. "I'm ready for more." He grinned almost wolfishly. "Well, I can't say no to my bride, now can I?"

**So you know the drill. Hit that little blue button, and tell me what you think of the Tequila-induced wedding night.**


	2. Snowy Rendezvous

**And here we go with round two. This is the "Snowy Sexy Time" you guys were waiting for. Again, "M" rating here. I'm not looking to corrupt any young innocent minds, so if you're not of age, better leave now.**

"Let's make it even nicer." He murmured, kissing her deeply. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Erik pulled back for a moment, looking into her eyes. "Christine, I have to ask you, are you sure? I don't want to push or rush-" Before he finished, Christine rolled them both so that she straddled him. "You aren't pushing me. I want this. I want _you."_

She began kissing him, stopping only to remove first his shirt and then hers. She skimmed her hands down his chest, whispering "Just like I remember you." He smiled, enjoying the fact that she remembered their night together. She wriggled her hips a bit as she took her bra off, ripping a groan from Erik. She smirked, moving slightly to pull off her jeans. As he looked at her, Erik's heart pounded. He worked his pants and boxers off awkwardly, not wanting her to move. Then he smiled at her, enjoying her beauty as she sat atop him, lightly blushing.

Erik pulled her down for another passionate kiss, slightly thrusting his hips upward as their lips met. It was her turn to groan, as she remembered how it felt to have him inside her. She decided it was time to stop the playing and teasing. She pulled off her underwear quickly, smiling at his intake of breath. She began to lower herself onto him, and he moaned and grew harder as he felt her wetness take him in. Involuntarily he began thrusting, making Christine moan and shudder. Quickly he built her up to her peak, wrapping his arms around her as she shuddered and whispered his name.

He held her close, allowing her a moment (And to be honest, allowing himself a moment too) before he began thrusting again. She began kissing him, then moving to nibble his earlobe. This excited Erik even more, and he started moving faster. Christine called out "Yes, just like that baby!" and began moving in sync with him. A few minutes later, the room echoed with the joined music of them calling out to each other in their climaxes.

Christine fell to Erik's chest, breathing heavily. "Oh, my" she managed to gasp out. He chuckled "Indeed, oh my". He pulled the covers up around them, holding her close. She snuggled happily into his arms. "Erik, you are amazing. I-" She hesitated for a moment before finishing "I love you Erik." His heart thudded, and he tightened his arms around her as he spoke. "Oh Christine, and I love you." The fact that she could love him amazed him. As they held each other in silence, he felt himself hardening again. He kissed her shoulder, sliding two fingers down to feel her again. She moaned as those fingers slid inside her, and she began kissing where his shoulder and neck met. After he had teased her for a bit, he rolled on top of her, sliding inside her again. He began thrusting almost immediately, whispering words of love to her. She began yelling "Erik… Erik… Oh... God… Erik I love you!" as she came yet again, with him yelling her name as he followed.

They lay back together, slowly falling asleep in each others' arms. The snow continued falling outside, creating a wonderland outside as they dreamed of wonders together inside.


	3. After the Rescue Part 1

**So since we hit 230 reviews (YAY!), here's the Deleted Scene I promised: **

**After the Rescue: Part 1**

They held each other, relaxing as they felt the warmth emanating from each other. Christine leaned up and whispered "Erik, I need you. Please, take me to bed." He pulled back, surprised at her words. "Are you sure, my dear? You must be exhausted." She smiled saucily and said "I'm not quite exhausted yet. But I'm depending on you to get me there." Taking no arguments, she took his hand and led him to their bedroom, shutting the world outside.

As she pulled him to their bed, Erik watched her, his heart swelling with love. He realized they both needed this time together after the scare they had. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as he began undoing the back of her dress. Christine hummed appreciatively, starting to kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobe. He moaned, and muttered "Oh, hell" and quickly lifted her out of the dress and laying her on the bed. She gasped at the feel of his lips on her body as he removed his shirt and pants quickly. He made small bites on her hips, enjoying the gasps and moans that came from his wife's mouth. Erik moved his way back up her body, removing her lingerie and reveling in feeling her soft warm skin against his.

Christine slid one arm around his neck and slid her other hand down, grasping him and stroking slowly. This caught him by surprise and Erik bucked against her hand, groaning out "Oh God, Christine, I can't wait…" and quickly adjusting their bodies so he could slide in with ease. As always, they paused for a moment, enjoying the simple act of joining their bodies as one. Then he began moving slowly, so slowly, torturing her and pulling moans out of her. Finally, Christine grew impatient and wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled them so that she rested on top of him. Erik raised an eyebrow, and she said softly "I need you now." She began rocking back and forth, and Erik's head fell back against the pillows. He grasped her hips and intensified her movements, till neither of them could take any more. The shouts signaling their release wove together, names floating in the air. Christine fell against his heaving chest, and she began laying soft kisses on his neck and shoulder. They snuggled close, and each of them sent a silent prayer of thanks heavenward that they had each other, and that nothing could separate them.

**And there you have it! "But," you may ask, "Why is this titled 'Part 1'?" Well, my dear readers, you get as a bonus the long awaited love scene for Nadir and Meg! Okay, maybe not "long awaited", but I'm sure there's a few of you who would enjoy that!**

**So make sure and leave a little review to tell me if this was worth the wait!**


	4. After the Rescue Part 2

**And here's the bonus deleted scene! The much anticipated loving between Meg and Nadir!**

**Ok, maybe I'm the only one who's been anticipating this…**

**After the Rescue: Part 2**

He groaned as he pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled away for a moment, and asked "Are you hurting?" He moaned and pulled her back, saying "Oh I'm aching, but it's only for you." She shuddered pleasurably at his words and tone. As Nadir weaved his fingers through her hair, Meg began gently kissing him, starting at his lips and moving slowly across his cheek to begin softly nipping at his ear. He moaned lustfully, whispering "Oh God, I didn't even know I liked that." She giggled lightly, continuing her assault on his earlobe as he slid his hands under her shirt to feel her soft skin.

Meg sighed at the sensation of his fingertips grazing the sensitive spots on her sides. She began pulling at his shirt slowly, enjoying the slow revealing of his dark skin that contrasted artistically with hers. She gently pushed his shirt off, and then began tugging at the pajama bottoms he wore. Nadir chuckled at her impatience, and slowly rolled her over. "Let me have a turn at you, love." He murmured gently, as he began removing her sleep shirt and shorts slowly. When they were off, he studied her for a long moment, drinking in the sight of her body. She squirmed as he examined her, looking rather uncomfortable. He frowned as he asked "What's the matter?" She looked away briefly before saying softly "I just don't think my body is worth you looking at me like that." He cut her off with a deep kiss, before saying "You are beautiful. You are perfect to me. And I plan on showing you that every day for the rest of our lives."

They continued kissing, enjoying the simple pleasure of the act. Soon, though, Meg grew impatient, and resumed her attack of his waistband. The pants were soon gone, and she drew in a long breath as she finally saw what was waiting for her. "Holy crap on a cracker" she breathed out, causing Nadir to chuckle. "I'm assuming you like what you see?" he asked. She looked at him with a naughty grin, deciding that no words were needed.

Nadir slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them off and lavishing kisses down her legs. She began squirming again, but with pleasure this time. As he moved his way back up her body, he wrapped her legs around him. He paused for a moment, looking at her for reassurance that he really wanted this. Meg smiled and in response pulled him close for another passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss, sliding inside almost without thinking. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, and he held her close, muttering words of love. Soon, he felt her relax, and as he kissed her again he began slowly thrusting. It wasn't long before both of them were gasping and calling out each other's name, as passion built and they hit the peak of pleasure.

Meg nestled into his arms, enjoying his warmth and his arms around her. Nadir kissed her gently on her forehead and asked "So, does this mean you agree to sleep in here with me?" She laughed at his question, remembering the conversation that got them to this point. "I think we're past that point now, Nadir. I don't think you can get rid of me. I just hope you don't change your mind and call me a bed hog!" He held her tightly as they laughed together, and as they drifted off to sleep he whispered "I'm never changing my mind about you, love."

**These two have so much passion and fire between them! Hoo Boy! **

**I hope this made everybody happy! Gerry has raspberry scones and strawberry shortcake for all reviewers!**


End file.
